MU Nothingness
by Nasaka
Summary: Light Yagami telah berhasil mengalahkan Near, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?


A/N : Hajimemashite minna-sama iii(^,^)iii , ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalo masih jelek m(_ _)m mohon di RnR yaaaa;)

Title : MU (Nothingness)

Disclaimer : Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

MU (Nothingness) belongs to Nasaka Yagami

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Warning : abal, namanya juga fic pertama hahaha;p oneshoot!

**XXXXX**

Light Yagami, sudah berhasil mendapatkan semuanya... Menciptakan dunia ideal yang di cita-citakannya, menjadi Kira, menjadi L, dan menjadi kepala polisi.

Semua penghalangnya sudah berhasil ia kalahkan. L sudah tewas, begitu pula Mello dan Near. Light Yagami berhasil menuliskan nama Nate River, nama asli Near saat di gudang YB. Semua polisi jepang anggota Markas Pusat Investigasi dan anggota SPK di bunuhnya. Misa Amane juga sudah di bunuhnya, ia pikir ia sudah tidak memerlukan Misa lagi. Kejam.

Dunia sudah tunduk kepada Kira, orang-orang takut berbuat jahat, bukan takut berdosa, tapi takut perbuatan jahatnya dilihat oleh Kira.

Sudah 10 tahun sejak kematian Near dan keberjayaan Light, Ryuk sudah mulai bosan dengan dunia manusia, tidak ada lagi hal menarik yang dapat ia lihat.

"Apa aku harus membunuh light yagami sekarang?" pikir Ryuk

Ryuk pun bertanya pada Light "Light, apakah kau sudah puas dengan dunia yang kau cita-citakan?"

"Ya, aku sudah sangat puas, ada apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu? Tidak biasanya Ryuk...," kata Light

"Aku sudah bosan tinggal di Dunia Manusia, tidak ada lagi hal menarik yang dapat kulihat."

"Begitu ya,"

"Apa aku boleh membunuhmu sekarang?"

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, Light tampak sedang berpikir, sampai akhirnya Light memecahkan keheningan itu "Ryuk, kau boleh membunuhku!"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa pengguna Death Note tidak bisa pergi ke neraka atau surga, apakah kau siap melihat tempatmu nanti?"

"Tentu saja Ryuk, cepat bunuh aku! Aku juga mulai merasa bosan."

"Baiklah..."

Light Yagami. Itulah nama yang tertulis di Death Note milik Ryuk.

38..39..40.. Light Yagami pun tewas. Kemana dia pergi?

Kosong.. Hampa.. Light Yagami tiba di suatu tmpat, entah apa itu, tempat yang luas, tetapi kosong. Mungkin ini yang di namakan MU (Nothingness/Kehampaan)

* * *

Readers, ingatkah pada peraturan akhir di death note?

**All humans will, without exception, eventually die.**

**After they die, the place they go is MU (Nothingness)**

**Once dead, they can never come back to live**

* * *

Ryuk mendatangi Light dan berkata "Inilah tempat bagi para pengguna Death Note, MU.. mungkin kau akan bertemu Misa dan pengguna Death Note yang lain."

Saat itu Light Yagami kembali muda lagi, saat ia 17 tahun, saat ia masih SMA. Ia pun memakai seragamnya, pakaian yang ia pakai saat memungut Death Note.

Tiba-tiba.. Light terkena serangan jantung, tetapi ia hidup lagi setelah itu.

"Ryuk, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku hidup lagi setelah terkena serangan jantung barusan? Dan mengapa aku kembali menjadi diriku saat 17 tahun?"

"Inilah penderitaan yang akan kau rasakan. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya di bunuh oleh dirimu sendiri. Kau akan merasakan kematian orang-orang yang kau bunuh dengan Death Note.. Berapa banyak manusia yang sudah kau bunuh?" kali ini, Ryuk yang bertanya

"Sekitar seratus ribu orang, berarti aku akan mati sebanyak dua ratus ribu kali?"

"Kau benar, khukhukhu..." Ryuk tertawa renyah, dengan tawa khasnya.

"Hahahahaha berarti aku akan kekal disini!"

"ya, kekal dengan penderitaan."

"..." hening

Light Yagami merasakan semuanya, serangan jantung yang ia gunakan pada banyak orang, tercekik yang ia gunakan saat menulis "bunuh diri" untuk membunuh Naomi Misora, terbakar yang ia lakukan pada Kiyomi Takada dan banyak penderitaan yang ia buat sendiri.

5 tahun kemudian... Kira sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia manusia. Dunia kembali seperti saat sebelum ada Kira, walau angka kriminalitas meningkat, tetapi tidak ada lagi yang takut akan di bunuh Kira.

Sementara itu di MU... Light memedengar suara tangisan yang sepertinya ia mengenalnya... Ia pun mencari sumber suara tersebut, betapa kagetnya setelah ia melihat siapa yang menangis

"Misa?"

"Light.. hiks, sakit"

Misa memeluk Light, rasa cinta Misa memang tidak akan runtuh.

"Yaa Misa, aku tahu. Aku juga merasakannya"

"Light.. Aku mencintaimu"

"Misa... aku juga"

Light memeluk Misa, kali ini ia memeluknya dengan tulus. Misa juga merasakan itu. Merasakan pelukan yang hangat dari orang yang ia cintai.

akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia, ya, bahagia dengan siksaan.

**FIN**


End file.
